1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pallet exchanging device for a machine tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pallet exchanging device for a machine tool, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-136738 and Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 1-35797, has individual driving sources for a pallet clamp/unclamp mechanism and a pallet load/unload mechanism.
However, as the conventional pallet exchanging device has the individual driving sources, it suffers disadvantageous such as increased cost and a need for increased installation space. Further, in controlling an operation timing using the individual driving sources, there occurs a loss of time for the sequencing of operations to be carried out for the purpose of ensuring operation reliability, thus requiring increased time for the pallet exchanging operation.